


Things Left Unsaid

by writingramblr



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Suggestive Themes, because this ship needs MORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara Croft has always been admired. No one admires her more than Hillary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a rewatch of Tomb Raider, and subsequent searchings for some Lara/Hillary stuff...but there was so little, i knew i had to write some.  
> so that being said, this is the prologue of sorts, and there is more to come...

He knows she’s quite strong, and certainly able to protect herself. Every successful heist or caper she’s pulled off and escaped from is proof of that.

But he can’t help but want to be protective of her. Because that’s what her father entrusted him to do. Take care of the estate bookkeeping, keep the mansion clean and organized, and most of all, watch over Lady Croft.

Or perhaps that last one is merely wishful thinking. After all, Lady Croft is hardly home enough to be considered part of the job description.

 


	2. Caregiver

When Lara returns home from her latest adventure with a deep and dangerous cut on her right arm, her firing arm, and her dominant one, Hillary pretended he didn’t care.

She’d been reckless and gotten hurt. She never did that.

She must have been distracted by something.

She’d attempted to bandage it, but she was no medical expert, and if she wasn’t careful, the cut would become infected.

She’d laughed at him when he’d clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at her impetuousness. However, she had sat still as he cleaned and probed the wound, making absolutely certain it was not inflamed.

He’d pulled back and been captured by her piercing brown eyes, and suddenly he felt like the one under observation.

“Everything all right?”

A brisk nod, and he shooed her away.

“Thank you Hillary.”

“Of course Lady Croft.”

“Please for god’s sake. Just call me Lara. No more of this formal nonsense. I nearly shot you last year, and then you and Bryce nearly died. So enough.”

Hillary was already halfway out the door, but he smiled so she couldn’t see before replying,

“Forgive me, Lara.”


	3. Butler

He’s never been just the butler. He does things outside the standard Employee handbook. Sometimes that means helping Lara with paperwork, not just bills.

Some nights when she gets home late, she discovers he’s still awake, and kept dinner hot for her.

The night of her 35th birthday, Hillary outdid himself, and baked Lara a magnificent cake. A chocolate liquor cake, with warm chocolate frosting.

It’s stupid, but it makes Lara cry.

She’s spent all her life chasing things, and never even stopped to look around. It’s not a big milestone, as birthdays go, but it’s the first one in nearly a decade that has been noted.

When Hillary asks what’s wrong, she does the unthinkable, and falls into his arms.

At first he’s shocked, then delighted. Then he realizes how wrong it is of him to let her do this.

But he doesn’t care enough to stop it.

He pats the back of her head gently, and lets her cry against his shoulder for what seems like an eternity.

She finally pulls back, and mumbles apologies. She thanks him for the cake, and moves to get a knife to cut it.

Hillary reaches out and touches her arm, the now healed one, and she pauses,

“Please, don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong Lara.”

A familiar smile spreads across her lips,

“I don’t know. Abusing the help seems to be a bit wrong don’t you think?”

Hillary shifts his stance, trying not to consider all the ways he could take that sentence,

“I think you’re allowed to do whatever you want on your birthday.”

Lara blinks at him, and then shrugs,

“All right then. Don’t quite over this.”

Before he can question what she means, she’s moving back in front of him, and her hands around the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers, and she’s kissing him.

He knows this can’t be real. He’s going to wake up in a moment, with the buzzing of his alarm, warning him it’s nearly time to get her morning tea.

A sharp pain on his lower lip brings him back to reality. This is real! She just bit his lip!

Hillary finds himself blushing, as if it wasn’t bad enough that he’s wanted this for years.

Lara breaks the kiss to draw breath and pins him with a stare,

“Okay?”

Hillary swallows and nods,

“Yes very much so. Thank you.”

Lara chuckles,

“Don’t thank me yet. I need to try that cake. Then I’ll be thanking you.”

Hillary suddenly feels bold as her hand is still around his neck, absentmindedly stroking the short hairs there,

“What if that’s not your only present?”

Lara licks her lips, and Hillary’s breath catches in his chest, had he gone too far?

She exhales slowly, and shakes her head,

“What am I going to do with you? I think a raise is in order.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Her eyes flash in annoyance, but there’s no fire behind them,

“Lara. If you’re going to do what I think, you might as well get in the habit of saying my name.”

Hillary nods, and fights a mad urge to laugh,

“Indeed.”

Lara smacks his shoulder gently and then slips out of his arms to approach the still uncut cake.

“Let’s get started.”


End file.
